


Learn To Shut Up

by LilianaSnow



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dry Sex, M/M, Multi, Narcissism, No Lube, Orgasm Denial, Post Mpreg, Power Exchange, Punishment, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: In essence, gay roleplay headcanons+free English period+incognito tab=Gabe getting punished by Mikey's maternal side. So this is in a similar universe to a Wattpad roleplay I'm doing but not exactly the same.





	Learn To Shut Up

They had TEN CHILDREN, and Gabe still just  _had_ to act like this. Mikey was kind of sick of it, although he normally found it endearing. mainly, he just wanted to throw Jay's computer out the window.

Okay, so some context. Gabe had given birth to their youngest a few years before. He had breastfed, and as a result needed to wear a feeding bra so that he didn't lactate through his shirts. They had gone to a lingerie shop so he could be sized, because there was no way that he'd fit in Mikey's feeding bras. He'd been sized by a girl wearing a My Chemical Romance shirt. This woman had posted about the experience on Tumblr.

One of their littler kids had just googled Gabe. He found a fanart of Gabe wearing a bra. Now Mikey was mad at Gabe for joking about his hair portrayal.

Mikey was not a top. He would occasionally top Pete. But at the end of the day, Mikey usually got fucked into the mattress. However, Pete enjoyed topping sometimes. And so, Gabe got a very ruthless punishment.

Gabe was not allowed to make any noise, at all. He was told to stay silent. To get this point across, Mikey would leave the door open. Pete would fuck him as long as he wanted, as hard as he wanted, and with no lube. Usually, they were able to be as loud as they wanted, but only with the door closed. After all, with ten children in the house, being loud would attract attention. The walls were sound proofed one way. They could hear the kids- useful for babies- but the kids couldn't hear them.

So, Gabe had to learn to keep quiet. Mikey made that perfectly clear while stripping him down. Gabe held the headboard, on his knees with his legs spread wide.

"No noise, Gabe, and Pete's not going easy on you. Maybe you'll learn to keep your mouth shut."

Gabe shivered slightly. Usually he'd only submit to Pete, or occasionally Travie when they invited him to spice it up, but Mikey was scary enough that he'd bow down when asked. Mikey sat by the door, listening. Should Gabe make noise, they already knew he wouldn't get to finish. Mikey would close the door if he got too noisy. Once Pete and Gabe were done, Mikey would get to play with toys until he finished- and he'd close and lock the door so he could be nice and loud while Gabe got the beginning of his aftercare.

Mikey sat down, listening, while Pete got situated.

"I love you, Gabe, but you know why you're here and you know the risk. So please, be quiet. For your own sake," Pete whispered to him, hands on his ass. He spread his cheeks after Gabe nodded.

Pete pulled back, lining up, before burying himself. Gabe gasped, low enough that it didn't count as making noise. Pete gave him some time to adjust, but not very much. He started moving his hips, slowly at first, but then at a lightning fast pace that blinded Gabe. Gabe bit his lip as hard as he could, trying his hardest not to speak or moan.

Pete moved to hit his prostate. Gabe felt like he was being split in two. There was pain and pleasure and it took all of his resolve not to whimper. Pete's hands found his hips, pushing him away and pulling him back with each thrust. Gabe started moving his hips on his own to meet the thrusts, tears streaming from his eyes. Pete grabbed his hair and pulled it roughly, using the other hand to start playing with Gabe's cock. Gabe was too sensitive, too much in pain and pleasure. He choked on nothing as Pete worked his dick like he'd been doing it for years- which he had but that was besides the point.

Gabe felt hot and heavy. His mouth was dry and his mind was repeating the same mantra- BesilentBesilentBesilentBesilent, over and over and over again. He couldn't see anything. Pete was numbing his mind, rocking faster and faster with his hips and slowly teasing with his hand. He choked again and tried to put his face into the pillows, but Pete held him still.

"Mnnn, Pete," he whimpered mindlessly. And then he heard Mikey moving toward the drawer. _Nononononono... Fuck, no, please._

"You knew the rules, Gabe," Mikey whispered to him. "No cumming for you." The drawer was opened and Pete's hand left him for long enough to fasten a ring onto.

Mikey returned to his post at the door, patiently waiting for Pete to finish. After what felt like an eternity of throbbing on edge, Pete pushed Gabe's face into the sheets.

Gabe sobbed when he felt Pete filling him up, knowing that as soon as Pete was finished he would stop moving. When Mikey thought he heard a noise downstairs, he locked the door closed and moved closer to Gabe.

Pete pulled out, stopping his hand and helping Gabe regain circulation in his hands. Gabe whimpered, glancing at his still-hard cock.

"It's okay. You'll cum again, just not for a day or so." Mikey gently kissed him, rubbing his back soothingly while Pete got a bath readyfor him. "You have got to learn when to keep your mouth closed."

Gabe nodded, falling back slightly. He gratefully accepted the kind hands that massaged and cleaned him up.

At least, for a couple of minutes.


End file.
